1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resolver with a resolver stator having an excitation winding of one phase adapted to be excited by a power supply and output windings of two phases for outputting a change in the density of magnetic flux as a voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional resolver, there has been known one in which a predetermined current is supplied to a three-phase motor with its two phases being short-circuited with each other thereby to stop the three-phase motor to a reference position, and the rotation angle of a rotor at that time is detected by a resolver, so that a reference position of the resolver with respect to the rotor is adjusted so as to correct an angle detection error of the resolver (see, for example, a first patent document: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2001-128484).
In this resolver, however, the error of the rotation angle of the rotor detected by the resolver at the reference position of the rotor becomes zero, but gives rise to a problem that an accurate rotation angle can not be detected in the entire rotation angle range except for the reference position of the rotor.